Upstead One shots
by Agnes Granberg
Summary: Upstead one shots
1. One

Blue meet green and it all seemed to make sense again. It was like time stoped and everything was okay again. But just as fast the moment happened it was over and the world started spinning again and all the problems and dilemmas was still there, everything was not okay. His gaze was still on her, she could him looking at her but she couldn't make her self look him again because she knows that if she did, he would know what she did and he would probably hate her. So she kept looking at everything but him and his eyes and she kept trying to figure out way out of the situation, a way to escape him, a way to escape her decision, a way to take it all back. She sighed and look around again trying to look at him and figure out what to doo now. She saw him open his mouth to say something and she closed her eyes and tried to forget where she was and ignore whatever he was going to say. She thinks he hears him say her name and ask her to just look at him and tell him how they got here. But she knows if she does that she is screwed and he will probably leave, and realize that she wasn't worth his time anymore and probably wasn't ever. She can't help but think about all the times she been told she's not worth anything and that she doesn't deserve to be happy ever. That all she thinks about as he keeps trying to get her attention and get her to look at him. She looks up again and he is suddenly closer then before and she took a step back, trying to keep her distance from him. She knows the second he touches her, it will all break. He reaches out and he touch her arm gently and she looks up and meet his green eyes and she feels all her walls fall down and she breaks down crying and she feels his arms wrap around her and she feel her self melt in his arm. She feels safe and comforted and loved and that make her cry even harder as his hand rubs her back and he tries to soothe her. The more he tries though to more she cries and feels bad about what she did. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm her self down and she sighed , stepped out of his embrace and remember how they ended up in this position. It all started a while ago when she lost her CI, and she tried to figure out what happened to him. Eventually she understood what had happened and figured out that Darius Walker killed him her CI Camron. About a week ago she got the chance to revenge him and she didn't even think twice before she did, she didn't kill him but she could as well done it. She told the gang bangers that he was a snitch and that lead to his death and not once did she regret it until it was done and over and she realized what had happened. She did feel the guilt but yet somehow she didn't regret her decision to tell the gang bangers that Darius was working with the police but she wasn't sure she was okay with what happens to him. Sure he deserved to die but nobody ever deserved to be killed that way. A hand slowly stroking hers brought her back to reality and her blue eyes meet his green eyes and somehow everything seemed alright again even though it wasn't. He reached out at tucked some hair behind her ear and then he really looked at her and opened his mouth again and this time she was brave enough to listen.

-"Hailey"

he breath outs and I nod to show him I'm paying attention to him this time around.

-"what happened?"

He asks me his eyes looking straight into mine

-"That doesn't really matter, Jay"

I tell him breaking eye contact looking straight at the ground.

-"Of course it matters Hailey!, I want to know what the hell happened, if you did what I think you did?"

He says raising his voice keeping a angry expression.

-"Jay..., I didn't intend for them to kill him in such a brutal"

I tell him looking at him and he sighs and runs a hand through his hair

-"I didn't mean that Hails, I mean why the heck did you think that was a good idea? What made you do that?!"

He says looking at me.

-"Jay, he killed my CI, he tricked us and killed those cops, he was evil!"

I say also raising my voice slightly.

-"Hailey, I get that and I understand that you can't stand the guy but that doesn't mean you can have him killed, that's not you, your the one always telling me to not get to close and this time you got way too close"

He says looking at me and I look at him at give him a sad smile.

-"Jay..., it's not like I can go back in time and change what happened, so why are we even having this conversation!"

-"It matters because I care about you and your career, and right now I'm concerned about your wellbeing, so just tell me how you are!"

He his eyes meet mine and I can see the concern there but also something else I can't really make out.

-Jay.., I honestly don't know.., I'm feeling guilt because he is dead and that is on me but at the same time I'm relieved he is off the streets and can't hurt anybody else..." I tell him honestly and try to make out his response.

"Hailey..., I get that..., I just wished you would have handled it differently because I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you"

He says looking at me and I take a deep breath and look around the surroundings again.

-Jay..., you will do just fine without me if it comes to that, you will forget about and go on with your life.." I say looking at ground waiting for him to leave now that I gave him a opportunity.

-Hailey..., I know I don't say this to often, but I could never forget about you, you have impacted my life in more ways then you realize and I...umm... you mean so much more to me than you know" He says, sometime during his speech I had broken my gaze from the floor and was now looking straight at him seeing how sincere he was.

"Jay, you mean so much to me too.., you know when your were in the hospital and I was going to tell you something but your phone rang?"

I ask him looking at him

-"Yeah"

he nods and looks at me a little bit confused about the change of subject.

"Well, I love you Jay, that was what I was going to say before the phone rang"

I tell him looking him straight in his green eyes.

-I love you to Hails" he tells me taking a step closer to me.

He bring his hand up and touches my chin, he brings me closer and his green eyes meet mine blue ones and suddenly I realized that everything in the world was going to be alright as long as I had him by my side. Our lips meet and is everything I imagined and much more.


	2. Two

The double date

Hailey's Pov

I look at the mirror reflection of my self and the outfit I was wearing. I sigh and run a hand through my slightly messy blonde waves trying to decide if I was pleased with what I was wearing. Normally I didn't really dress up or really care about what other people think about my appearance but this was a special occasion. Tonight I'm going on a double with my boyfriend Jay, his brother Will and his girlfriend Nathalie. I wasn't like I haven't meet his brother before but tonight I was meeting him for the first time as his brothers girlfriend. Me and Jay have been together ever since he got shot and almost died (7x10).

After that I realized that I couldn't just keep what I was feeling for him inside anymore that I had to tell him so if anything happened to him again at least he would know. So I told him the day he was leaving the hospital that I'm in love with him and been for awhile and he told me that he feels the same way. After that we been together and in a relationship and it's the greatest thing that have every happened. I'm so happy and in love with him, it's hard to believe how I got so lucky sometimes. Well anyways like I said tonight I was going to a dinner with Jay, Will his brother and Nathalie his girlfriend and a close friend of mine. I sigh as I look at myself and run a hand through my hair again and try to shake my nerves as I keep telling myself that I don't need to be nervous about anything. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I smile as I feel Jay kissing my hair and I turn around in his arms and look up at him and are meet by his green eyes. He smiles down at me and tucks some hair behind my ear, he leans down and give me a quick kiss.

-"I love you so much beautiful" he tells me looking me directly in the eyes. I smile and lean up and kiss him.

-"I love you too Jay" I mumble out between kisses. He pulls away slightly and rubs my arms and give me forehead kiss.

-"You know Hails there is no reason for you to be nervous" He tells me looking at smiling.

-"I know Jay, well we should get going now so we aren't late" I tell him and he nods and leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

-"Yeah, let's go" he says and let's me go so we can leave his apartment and go to the restaurant.

We get out of the apartment and close and lock the door behind us. Jay slips a arm around my back and brings me closer to him and kisses my hair, I giggle and wriggle out of his grasp. I grad his hand and we start to walk towards his Jeep. When we reach the car he holds the car door open for me and I climb in on the passenger side and he walks around the car and climb in the car and he starts the car. After drivning for around ten minutes we reach the restaurant and we find a parking space and get out of the car. Jay comes to my side and grabs my hand and leads the way towards the restaurant.

~at the restaurant (the double date)~

We go into the restaurant and a server show us the table, Will and Nathalie aren't here yet. We sit down and grab the menus and start looking through it. Suddenly Jay stands up and I look up and see Will and Nathalie walking towards us and I also stand up. Jay and Will hugs each other and I give Nathalie a brief hug and then Will greets me and we all sit down at the table again. Jay's hand finds mine and our hands intertwine and he sends me a small smile and squeezes my hand. We all start to small talk while we look through to menus.

-"So how was your day?" Will asks us smiling at us.

-" It's was pretty slow actually, a lot of paperwork since we didn't have a new case today" Jay tells him and Will and Nathalie nods.

-"What about you guys? How was your day?" I ask them and they look at each other and smile.

-"It was great actually! We saved a little girls life and then we got to see a women give birth to a baby" Nathalie tells us smiling big and I smile as well.

-"Wow that's amazing!!!" I tell them smiling and Jay nods agreeing with me.

-"Yeah it was" Will says.

Then a waitress comes to our table and takes our orders and then leaves us again to go tell the kitchen our orders.

-"So Hailey, tell me about yourself, I want to know more about the girl that makes my brother so happy" Will says looking at me and I blush and smile and look down.

-"Well I'm not that interesting really..., but I'm half greek and I have two older brothers and my parents own an restaurant and I became a cop because I wanted to just like Trudy Platt" I tell him giving him a small smile. Jay has put his around my back and he rubbing my back softly knowing that I really didn't like to talk about my past.

-" Well that's sounds pretty interesting to me, so tell me Hailey how do you to stand being around my brother all time, he such a pain in the ass" he ask me smiling and Jay looks offend at him.

-"Will! I'm not a pain the ass, your the one who is annoying all the time!" Jay tells him and Will just shakes his head and sends me a smile.

-"You see what I'm talking about Hailey?! A pain the ass, you should get away while you can!" He tells me and I just shake my hand and give Natalie a quick glance and we just smile at each other and shake our heads.

-"Yeah well luckily for Jay I like him a whole lot and I can't picture my life without him so he's stuck with me as long as he will have me" I tell Will and Jay leans in and gives me a quick kiss making me smile and Will pretends to gag and the rest of us laugh.

-"Well intend to keep you along for a very long time beautiful" Jay tells me looking me in the eyes and I smile and blush and lean in and kiss him.

-"Well I'm really happy you both found someone that makes you happy " Nathalie tells us smiling and we both nod and smile at each other.

-"Me too" I tell her smiling.

Then our food arrives and we all start eating, we spend the rest of the date chatting and getting to know each other better. After a while we are done with our food and we leave the restaurant together. We hug each other and then we go our separate ways. Jay puts his hand around me and pulls me closer and I smile and look up at him and he meets me eyes and leans down and kiss my forehead and starts to lead me towards his Jeep and he starts driving towards my apartment. We get there and we go inside. When we're inside, Jay's strong hand wrap around me and he pulls me against him and I giggle and look up at him and smile. He bends downs and connects our lips. After a while we pull way both smiling, he bends down again but this time he kisses my forehead.

-"I love you so much, you know that right?!" Jay says looking at me smiling and I smile and nod looking at him.

-"Yeah but it's always nice to hear it, I love you to" I say smiling and he smile and leans down and kiss me a bit more passionate.


	3. Three

The confession

Jay's POV

I was sat at my desk at work just finishing up my paperwork for the day. Today we for a change had a pretty slow day, there had been no new cases and all of us has been catching up on paperwork. I'm not a big fan of paperwork and I preferred to chase bad guys and bring justice for the people of Chicago but I know that I had to do paperwork sometimes too. I look at my computer and edit the last bit of the report and look up at the clock and see that it's one hour until I'm going to meet up with my brother and have a drink. Will have seemed to be having some troubles lately and he have seemed really down and kinda sad so I really wanted to make sure his is going to be okay. I heard somebody sigh and I look up and meet to the sight of a very frustrated Hailey.

-"What's wrong?" I ask her looking at her with a lot of consideration and give her a small smile.

-"Doing paperwork is really frustrating.." Hailey tells me looking down at the files on her desk and I nod.

-"You sure that's all, you have seemed off the last couple of days? I ask her trying to get her to look at me.

-"Yeah, I'm fine Jay, you should go and meet up with your brother" Hailey tells me and I sigh and nod.

-"Yeah, you know you can talk to me anytime right?" She nods and give me a reassuring smile.

-"I know that Jay and I really appreciate that but like I told you I'm fine" Hailey tells me avoiding my gaze and I sigh and let it go for now.

-"Okay, Well I'm going to go meet Will now, but I will see you tomorrow" I say to her and she smiles and nods.

"-Yeah, see you tomorrow" She says and I shout off my computer and grab my jacket and give her an nod and then I leave the office.

~At the bar with Will~

I end up getting to the bar before Will is there and I find a table for us and the I get my phone up and send a text to Will to tell him that I'm here and that I'm at one of tables. Then I start checking various social media's and me email to pass time. Then somebody grabs my phone and look up and see Will sitting down and I shake my head at him and take my phone back.

-"Bro seriously.., are you sure you are a cop,you didn't even notice me.." Will says and I laugh and shake my head.

-"Yeah, well I was distracted by my phone, so how are you?" I ask him changing the subject.

"-Do not think I didn't notice you changing the subject little brother, but I'm great" Will says and he takes a sip of his beer.

-"Yeah yeah, whatever Will, but your lying... you don't seem that great man!" I tell him looking at him concerned.

-"Bro I'm good, you don't need to worry about me.." Will tells me and I shake my head and look at him seriously.

-"Yeah that has been a lot of that going around lately..." I tell him looking down at my beer remembering my conversation with Hailey earlier.

-"What do you mean?" Will asks me and I sigh and shake.

-"Nothing for you to worry about bro, so tell me what's been going on with you" I say and Will looks at me and nod.

-"I will, but your going to tell me what's bothering you to, okay?" Will says and I look at the table and take a sip of beer.

"-Okay" I tell him and he nods and starts to tell me what he's been going through.

He tells what happened to his patient and the fact the he was one that got her addicted to drugs and the that he and Nathalie were in a bad place.

-" I'm sorry to hear about you and Nathalie man but maybe you need thus break to figure out if you should be together. And Will you have to remember that you can't save everybody and you do your best the help people" I tell him looking him in the eyes and he nods.

"I know that but it's hard to let things go sometimes" Will tells me and I nod and give him a small smile.

-"I understand that bro completely!" I tell him and we clink our beers together and take a sip.

-"So your going to tell me what's bothering you now?"He asks me and I take a deep breath and sigh.

-"It's nothing for to worry about man" I tell him hoping his going to drop the subject.

-"Jay, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything and I want to know what's going on with you" Will tells me and I nod and look down at the beer bottle.

-" Well it's about Hailey..." I tell him playing with the label of the beer bottle.

-"What about her? I thought you guys were great?" He says looking confused.

-"Yeah we are, it's just that she has seemed down the last couple of days and she won't tell me why" I tell him.

-"Well, everyone can have a couple bad days, I'm sure she is fine and that you don't need to worry about her" Will tells me giving a small smile.

-"I know that but she would have told me if she was having a bad day, this feels like it's more than that and I'm just worried about her"I tell him and he smiles and nod.

"You like her, don't you!" Will says smiling at me and I look at him and shake me head not sure that I'm ready to tell anybody how I feel about Hailey.

-"What?! No I don't! I'm just worried about her because she is my partner" I tell him avoiding making eye contact with him.

-"Bro, You like her.. I haven't seen you this worried about anybody in a really long time and every time I mention her you smile really big" Will tells me and I sigh in defeat.

-"Okay you got me, I like her as more than a friend..." I tell him and he smilies really big and leans over and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

-"Thats great bro! I'm so happy you found someone!" He tells me smiling and I return his smile and nod.

-"Yeah..." I say and look down

-"So when are you going to tell her?!!" Will asks me smiling.

-"I don't know..., I just don't think she feels the same way..." I tell him and he laughs at me and shakes his head.

-"Jay, she feels the same way!" Will tells me and I look at him confused.

-"How can you be so sure about that?!" I ask him curios too know.

-"I just know this stuff!, no but seriously the way she acted after the you got shot, made me realize she has feelings for you" Will tells me and I nod and smile.

-" Well, I think I have somebody I need to go see.." I tell him standing up and he nods and smile. I put on my jacket and puts some bills on the table and start to leave.

"Go get your Girl!" Will tells me before I leave and the bar.

I get into my car and I start to drive towards Hailey's apartment before I can change my mind. I reach her apartment way to fast for my liking and I look up at see that lights on and her car is in the drive way, at least she is here. I take a couple of deep breaths and I try to calm my nerves and then I get out of the car and raise my hand and knock on her door. I takes a minute or two, at least that what it feels like,before she opens the door and she looks at me with a bit surprised and confused and then she steps aside and lets me in.

I walk inside and Hailey closes the door behind us, she starts to walk towards to kitchen I follow her. She grabs two glasses and a whiskey bottle and we sit down on in the living room on her couch. She pours the whiskey in the glasses and I take my glass and clink it against hers and then take drink it. I take a deep breath and look at her, at the women I'm hopelessly in live with. She looks up and meets my gaze and I let myself get lost in her blue eyes. She runs an hand through her blonde hair and sigh and then she starts to talk.

-"So what are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to meet up with Will tonight?" Hailey asks me.

-"Yeah well I did meet up with him earlier but I was worried about you so I left so I could check in on you" I tell her being completely honest.

-"Jay..., I appreciate it really, but like I told you before I'm fine and it's nothing to worry about" Hailey says avoiding my gaze and I take a deep breath and sigh in frustration.

-"Hailey, just tell me what's going?! You can tell me anything..." I say a bit frustrated and angry with the situation.

-"Jay..., this doesn't concern you" Hailey tells me and I shake my head at her.

-"This does concern me Hailey! Your my partner and I really care about you" I tell her.

-"Jay..." She says looking at me and I look at her and give her a small smile.

-"Hailey, just listen to me okay..." I say before she can interrupt me and tell me another lie or denying the problem again.

-"I care about you a lot and I don't like to see you upset and sad but what makes me even more sad and frustrated is you keeping things for me.., I want you to be honest with me and telling me things... and to realize that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what you tell me or do" I tell her and I see her starting to tear up a bit and I resist the urge to reach out and wipe her tears away.

-"Jay, I care about you too... and I really want to be more honest with you and tell you things... but you have to trust me when I tell you it's nothing for you to worry about okay?!" Hailey says looking me in the eyes and I sigh and nod.

-"Of course I trust you Hailey..., I just want to know what's making you upset.." I tell her and she gives me a small smile and sigh.

-"Well I guess you deserve the truth..., a couple of days ago my dad reached out to me and I guess that really surprised me and made me think through a lot of stuff and relive some memories" Hailey tells me and she takes her glass and take a sip of her drink.

-"Well if you want to talk more about that, you know I'm here to listen" I tell her and she nods.

-"I know that Jay but there isn't that much to say.., you know that he abused me when I was younger and that I don't keep in contact with him, him contacting me isn't really going to change that" Hailey says and I nod and give her a small smile.

-"Okay... but if you ever want to talk about it, you know that I'm here for you" I tell her and she smiles and I smile back.

-"I know that Jay and I really appreciate our partnership and friendship" Hailey tells me and I nod.

"I do too, but whatever this is between us is way more then friends and partners" I tell her looking eyes with her and we just sit there looking each in the eyes for a while.

-"Jay..., what do you mean?" Hailey asks me.

-"I mean that the way I feel about you goes way deeper than just a friend..., I'm in love with you" I tell her and she looks at me with a really chocked expression.

"I been for a while.., ever since you where there for me during the Camilla thing and ever since that I been falling even more in love with you every day" I tell her before she can say anything.

"Jay..., remember when I was going to tell you something in the hospital but then your phone rang?" She asks me and I nod and look at her wondering where she is going with this.

-"Well I was going to tell you that I loved you, Jay I'm in love with you too and I been for a while and I think I realized that when your were shot last year" Hailey tells me and I look at her and smile really big.

Then I lean in and our lips meet and nothing else matters any more than me and her being here together and in love.


	4. Four

Hailey's pov

I never been so happy in my life before. I can't remember ever feeling this way before about anybody before. That fact scares me a lot because I'm never ever been able to stay happy for long and everybody eventually leaves whatever they want to or not. But at the same time I feel extremely safe and secure when I'm with him and when I'm with him I know he will never leave me willingly. Everything from how he smiles, his green eyes that could betray so much yet so little at the same way. To the way he always made sure everybody else was alright before taking care about himself makes me so happy and in love with him. He is the one I always have wished for but yet everything I told myself I couldn't have and shouldn't have.For a long time I kept telling myself that I shouldn't tell him about all those emotions and feelings I had for him because I always told myself I would never date somebody I worked with again but with everything he did and said he took down a bit of the wall I had built around myself for years.

Then one day I decided that I couldn't go around and pretend that I wasn't in love him anymore. So I told him a night when I finally had mastered enough courage to come clean. I didn't hadn't really expected for him to feel the same way and I made that clear to him. But he told me that he felt the same way and since then nothing has been the same in a very good way. Like I said before I never ever been this happy before. The thing is that we decided together that we should lay low with our new status so I couldn't really tell anyone about how happy I am and that's because of him. The reason we decided to keep it quite was because we both have experience of work place romance before and neither of those relationships had a good ending. Plus the fact that we wanted to make sure that this would actually work out and our boos haven't always been that happy about relationships in the unit.

But now we have been seeing each other for about a month and I'm getting really tired of keeping quite. I want to tell people that I was happy and that I'm in love with the man of my dreams. So I need to talk to Jay and tell him that I think that we should start to tell people that we're dating, I'm hopping he is okay with that. Therefore I'm on my way to his apartment now so I can see him and talk to him. After driving there for a while. I get there and I turn off my car and take a couple of deep breaths before I get out of car. I close the car door behind me and then I walk towards Jay's apartment building. I take the stairs so I can have some more time to think about the situation. I reach his apartment floor and I walk towards his apartment door and reach up and knock on his door. I take a step back and wait for him to open up the door. Finally he opens the door and he looks surprised but happy to see me. He steps aside to let me in and I walk in and close the door behind me.

-"So babe what are you doing here?" Jay asks me as we sit down on his couch.

-"Well I wanted to see you and talk to you about something" I tell him giving him a small smile.

-"...okay, is this a good or bad kinda talk?" He asks me looking concerned.

-"It's a good talk I think.." I tell him smiling at him reassuringly.

-"Okay, so what's on your mind beautiful?" Jay asks me moving so he is looking directly at me. His gorgeous green eyes meet mine and I take a deep breath and smile at him.

-"Well I was thinking about us today and about how happy you make me and about how much I love you and well I think that maybe is time that we start to tell people about us" I say to him and he smiles really big.

-"Hailey, that sounds like a great idea, I want everyone to know that your my girl and that I'm very much in love with you" Jay tells me smiling and I return the smile and lean over and give him a quick kiss.

-"So we should probably tell the team first right?" I ask him.

-"Yeah, we should tell Voight first then the others" Jay says and I nod agreeing with him.

-"That sounds like a great idea, we should do it tomorrow morning" I say smiling and he nods smiling.

-"Yeah tomorrow morning sounds like a great idea" Jay says and we cuddle up on the couch together and start to watch a movie together.

-The next day-

I wake up the next morning with a big smile on my face knowing that today we are telling people about us. Thinking about the fact that I could finally talk to someone besides Jay about how I feel about him and that I could finally show affection in public. Not that I'm a big fan of PDA or anything but I would be nice to able to kiss Jay out in the open or just hold his hand without people questing it. I get out of my bed and text Jay to tell him good morning then I go out in the kitchen and smile at Vanessa that is sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. We eat the breakfast together while we small talk. I tell her that Jay is picking my up today so she can take my car to work. After awhile Jay sends me a text to tell me he is here to pick me up, Vanessa has already at that point.

I get out of house and get into his car. Jay leans over and kisses me quickly then he starts up the car and start to drive towards work.

-"So how are you feeling about telling people?" Jay asks me glazing my way.

-"It feels amazing, I'm so happy that people will know that your mine" I tell him smiling.

-"Yeah I feel the same way" Jay says and our eyes meets for a moment.

We continue to talk the whole way to work and then we get there and we get out of his car. We walk inside the station together and greet Platt before we go up the stairs into the office. We give each other a glance before we walk inside Voight's office and close the door behind us. Voight looks up from his paperwork and raises his eyebrows when he see us standing there with a closed door behind us.

-"What do you two want?" Voight asks us and I glance at Jay who nods his head at me letting me know he wants me to tell him.

-"Well we wanted to tell you that we are dating... and we promise that our relationship won't affect our ability to work together" I tell him and Voight smiles and nod.

-"Okay" Voight says and I glance at Jay and he meets my gaze looking equally as surprised by his reaction.

-"Your okay with it?" Jay asks him

-"Of course I am, I'm just happy you guys finally admitted what everybody already know to each other" Voight tells me and I smile and nod and then I look at Jay and he smiles and we get out of Voight's office hand in hand.

We get out of the office and everyone's eyes are on us and they are all smiling really big.

-"You owe me fifth bucks Atwater"Adam says and I laugh and smile.

-"Seriously guys, you couldn't have a waited a week more to tell us you were dating" Kevin says and both me and Jay laugh at that.

-"You guys already know we were seeing each other before this?" Jay asks the team.

-"Yeah" Kim says and I look at Jay and give a small smile.

-"Everyone knows the two of you belong together" Vanessa says and I smile at that and lock eyes with Jay who is gazing down at me smiling.

Then we go about our day the same we always do with expectation that now everyone knows about me and Jay and I can show how much he means to me to everyone.


End file.
